Sir Rebral
Sir Rebral is one of the super-powered escaped criminals from the County Prison in Super Power Island. He is also one of the main antagonists of the island. Minor Role in Astro-Knights Island While in the act of stealing the Queen's crown jewels, Sir Rebral was caught and whisked away to Super Power County Prison. He is shown on his Criminal File to be arrested also for playing mind games. However, he is not seen or mentioned in the island itself. Role in Super Power Island After the radioactive meteorite crashed into the Prison, he, along with the rest of the inmates, was mutated with powers and given mind-control and telekinesis. He escaped to City Park and somehow knocked the head off of the statue of Curtis. Sometime later, he climbed onto the statue to ensue the fight. Soon you arrive, and he uses telekinesis to form a shield of rubble around him. He also uses his powers to throw rocks at you. You must lead the boulders into him to make him angry. Then he'll make the ground start to shake. Rocks will rise from the ground and hit you, sending you flying. You have to go to the left of the bathroom, push the boulder next to the statue, and then, when the ground is about to erupt, move the mouse towards Sir Rebral. The ground will push you up, but the boulder will hit Sir Rebral, knocking him unconscious. Then the hero uses the Anti-Power Handcuffs to weaken Sir Rebral to the point where he can't use his powers. The hero escorts Sir Rebral back to Super Power County Prison and promptly locked up for good. Role in Super Villain Island While your Poptropican rides up the elevator in Erewhon Prison, Sir Rebral can be seen sitting in a cell with Mr. Silva. If you click on him, he'll say, "Every day the same slop." In the Super Villain Island Bonus Quest, he and the other Super Power Island villains were reported to have captured a guard and held him hostage in a prison cell. It is unknown what happened to him. Powers *Levitation *Telekinesis Gallery Poptropica-cheats-captured-sir-rebral.png|The Daily Paper's newspaper after the defeat of Sir Rebral. SirRebralPoptropicaFriendsQuestion.png|Sir Rebral on the Poptropica Friends Question 'What would your Super Power Be?' option for Telekinesis. Sir Rebral in Erewhon Prison with Mr. Silva.JPG|Sir Rebral in Erewhon Prison with Mr. Silva. Adventuressuperpower.png|Sir Rebral left front Sir Rebral.png|Sir Rebral Sirrebral1.PNG Sirrebralfaint.PNG|Sir Rebral being knocked out Sirrebralknockedout.PNG|Sir Rebral unconscious Sirrebralusinghispowers.PNG|Sir Rebral controlling the litter near him with telekinesis Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "Cerebral" *He destroyed the Curtis statue, hinting that Rebral hates him. *He appears using Telekinesis in the profile quiz question "If you had a super power, what would it be? " *He also has Dr. Hare's Green goggles, but not fully wrapped though. *His skin color in Super Power Island is different from his skin color in Super Villain Island. *In Dr. Hare's Secret Lab there is a soldier that has his beard, it is customizable too. *According to Sir Rebral's profile in the 2011 Poptropica Villain Showdown, he believes he is descended from royalty. This may explain why he attempted to steal the Queen's crown jewels as he may believe that they were rightly enthroned to him. Category:Villains Category:Super Power Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Poptropicans Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Male Villain Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Poptropica Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters